Secrets
by Inusapphrine
Summary: It seems like Darien and the girls are keeping something from Serena. When she finds out she has to do everything in her power to change it. What is this secret? What will happen when she finds out?


**Secrets**

**By Inusapphrine**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko does, but I own this story line!!!

Chapter 1: What is going on?

Walking down the dark city streets, a woman 17 years old, golden blond hair, blue eyes, soft curved body with slimming clothes searches through the depths of the night nervously. She had something clenched in one hand and the other out in defense. There was deep breathing and hoarse laughing all of a sudden coming from behind her.

The girl turned as quickly as she could and saw her target only five feet away from her. The thing was a nasty monstrous looking thing that gave off an evil aura. The thing tried to grab the blond haired woman but she dodged back just barely. With determination in her eyes she raised her hand with the object that looked like a make-up compact above her head.

"Moon Crystal Power!" All of a sudden the compact opened and a blinding bright light shined, causing the monster thing to block his eyes with his arms until the light went away. When he looked he saw Sailor Moon, scepter in her hand glaring at the monster.

The monster growled and attacked throwing greenish-black goo at her. She took her tiara off her forehead and it started to form a gold disc. She threw it at the goo like a Frisbee and it ripped through the goo causing it to disappear. The monster gasped in disbelief as the golden disc took a u-turn right back to its owner.

Suddenly the monster grew a little fearful of Sailor Moon and growled. He couldn't be beat by her. He lunged at her with as much power he had. Shock grew in Sailor Moon but she pushed that back and raised her scepter in defense. She said something to make it glow and a tremendous amount of power shot out at the monster and destroyed it. She sighed and walked away slowly.

The next daye

"Where were you guys last night?" Serena set her chocolate milk shake down on the table. She looked at her four friends with a serious face at them. The shrugged.

"Sorry, Serena…We were discussing some things at the shrine. Must not have had the communicators with us." Said Lita taking a drink of her shake. She was a little nervous on what she said but tried to look calm…didn't work.

"Well I'm sure Luna helped you." Said Raye trying to make Serena forget what Lita said. Serena shook her head.

"No, she had something else she had to investigate. Even though I haven't seen her since last night…I hope she is alright." Serena sighed. Luna had something she wanted to get clarified and didn't tell Serena where she was off to. "Hey… Why are you guys always at the shrine when things get bad?" She glared at them. There was something that they weren't telling her.

"Uhh… We…Uhh… have been studying." Mina tried to get a reason. Serena was about to tell her that she knew they were lying when Darien walked in. Serena jumped up in joy and went to give him a hug. He opened his arms and she ran into them. He turned and glared at the four girls who looked down at the table in shame. Serena looked up to the man she loved and noticed the whole scene.

She backed away from them all, including Darien with confuse written across her face. They all looked in her direction. "Guys, what the hell is going on?" She was demanding. No one answered her. Just stared… not knowing what to say. She sighed, "Well until you guys are ready to tell me, I'll see you around."

Before anyone could do anything she was out the door, running down the street. Darien then turned towards them, sighed, and walked out the door. Serena was running down the street, tears in her eyes, turning the corner, and Bang…ran into someone. Serena shrieked and was in the process of falling when a strong hand grabbed hers with quick reflexes.

Serena looked up to see a familiar worried face. It was Andrew. "Serena… are you crying? What's wrong?" He gave her a comforting brotherly hug. He walked with her to the Crown Arcade, and gave her one of her favorite drinks on the counter right in front of her. He grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of the counter and looked at her straight in her eyes. "What's wrong?" (Serena had told him about her being Sailor Moon and that everyone else being the Sailor Scouts)

She explained what was going on. How she had been fighting by herself, the scouts keeping things from her, the secret meetings, and that Darien seemed to know what is going on, and how they aren't telling her a thing. "So what do I do, Andrew? What do you think they're keeping from me?" Her blue eyes welling up with tears ready to fall.

Andrew thought about it for a moment, "Well, Serena, I really don't know but I can tell you that I will try to get it out of them. I promise, and come to you. Something isn't right. They barely ever talk to you either?"

Tears were streaming down Serena's cheek. "They barely say a single thing to me." She quietly drank her drink while fighting back tears. "Thank you, Andrew." She got up and reached for her pockets when Andrew told her it was on the house. She thanked him again and walked out the arcade towards her house.

When she got to her door she noticed Luna by the door, deep in thought. Serena smiled, "Luna! Where have you been?" Luna looked up with worry and confusion in her eyes. Serena looked at Luna with worry, let her in and went to her room with her cat. "Luna, are you o.k.? What is wrong?" She looked at her cat who was really deep in thought.

"Serena, I will tell you once I know what is going on. I am not even sure." She said it with a lot of frustration in her tone. Serena sighed and sat on her bed quietly as her cat just stared in space deep in thought. After a while she screamed in frustration, "I just can't figure out why this is happening! Serena, I'm going to talk to Artemis (sorry if I spelled it wrong)." She went to Serena's open window and jumped on a branch nearest to the house, and jumped her was to the ground like she had done that a lot.

Serena sighed. She started thinking about what could be going on when she heard the phone ring. She heard her mom calling her name. Serena ran to the phone and heard Molly's voice on the other line. "Hey Molly, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if ya want to come to my sleep over, then go shopping tomorrow with us. Could you come? It'll be fun!" Serena smiled and thought a little. She could hear girls in the background.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little while!" With that they said goodbye and she hung up the phone. She sighed. '_This could get my mind off the others.'_ She went upstairs and got some stuff. She told her mother her plans and went out the door.

End of Chapter

Inusapphrine: I hope you all like it so far. It is kinda strange that she has the crystal power when she would have the eternal power but I thought I just wanted that one!!! Well, review and I will update sooner!! Promise!!

&

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!**


End file.
